


Crimson Kisses

by sweets



Category: Slipknot
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Consensual Violence, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, M/M, implied Joey/Corey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweets/pseuds/sweets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love the way I keep hurting you..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> this never happened and i own nothing. written in 2004.

I love the way I keep hurting you.

I love the fear in your eyes, the constant apprehension present every time I come toward you. I love the way you look when you're sprawled out on the floor, or on your knees begging me not to hit you. I especially love the way dark reds look against your pale skin.

Only because you love it too. You love this sick game of love and war.

You love it when we're locked backstage in some abandoned dressing room, far from where anyone could hear us and question us. You love it when I back you against the wall, and your bottom lip begins to tremble with fear and anticipation. You fucking love every second of the way I torture you with temptation.

And I love torturing you.

I love pinning your wrists above your head, holding them tight enough to bruise. Yes, I love the bruises, the cuts, the marks, every scar I leave on your perfect body. I remember every one of them fondly. I run my hands through your hair softly, then pull your head back by the long, flowing black locks, exposing the perfectly pale skin of your neck. I love sucking and biting, leaving my mark, while you writhe against me. Oh how I love to make you beg.

Ah, and you love to test me. To see how far I'll go. You purposely disobey me just so that I will inflict some sort of punishment upon you. I don't mind however, I love the way you look after I hit you, like a scolded child, you scramble to your knees and plead for me to forgive you. I love the metallic taste of crimson kisses.

I love fucking you even more.

I love making you scream. You like it hard and fast, and I don't mind. I love the way your eyelids grow heavy with pleasure, and when those beautiful blue orbs roll back in your head in ecstasy. I love it when you call out my name when you come.

Most of all, I love it when it's all over, and you lay curled up against me. I love my arms around you, protecting you from the demons that plague your dreams, and whispering soothing words to calm you. I love hearing your slow breathing, and watching lashes flutter ever-so-slightly as you sleep. It's enough to make me forget it when the guys question us every time you come up with a new black eye, or new cuts on your arms. They would never understand this way we express what we feel to each other. It's enough to make me want to stay by your side forever, just like this, because I simply adore that utterly content look you give me when we're lying there, and you tell me you love me.

Because on top of everything else, I just love loving you.

**Author's Note:**

> i tagged it "implied Joey/Corey" as Corey is never mentioned, but that's who I had in mind while writing this.


End file.
